Archive:Divinus Arbitrium
THIS IS A HUGE W.I.P. YOU HAVE NO IDEA. A quick OOC note: Divinus is not one person, but two. Without going into the details, I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to explain it just yet, but either way I'm splitting up this page into two for both characters. center|400px Personality left|300px Vaïrn is a loyal and brave man more than anything—he will quickly stand up against anyone or anything in his way without a single doubt in his mind. He puts justice and righteousness before any action or decision he makes, and is the true embodiment of what is right and good in the world. He is kind, trusting, staunch, strong, and much more. Both mentally and physically, he is able to withstand a great deal of pain without showing any signs of letting up. He has forced himself through every single hardship that has ever faced him and still stands taller than ever, ready to face any opponent that crosses his path. For the most part, anyone that chooses to interact with Vaïrn will find that he is a very kind and generally cheerful person, while he may or may not act as such. Vaïrn is a very inward person. He won't immediately open up to just anybody that greets him. While he may at first seem indifferent and distasteful to whomever he might be talking to, deep down he's actually rather nervous. He embarrasses easily, but tries harder than anything not to show that fact. He generally acts as if he were about sixty or seventy years of age and the practically shining, silver hair adds to that assumption, but in reality Vaïrn is very young, not even having reached his thirties. It is not uncommon for people to find Vaïrn a mysterious man. He has only ever opened up to four people in his life. Three of which have been long dead. If absolutely necessary, Vaïrn can become a very arrogant man. He'll quickly demand certain things and won't allow any form of stalling until he does whatever he deems necessary at the time. At times, he may even seem bloodthirsty or ruthless, but Vaïrn actually tries very hard to be as righteous as possible at all times—being sure that he is always a generally fair and good person. For his own personal reasons, he would like to be a role-model more than anything in the world. Vaïrn tends to adorn himself in some form of armor; he feels naked wearing just a robe or other common clothing. Wearing armor makes him feel much more safer out in public, and by doing so he's always at least semi-prepared if someone were to jump out of a bush and threaten his or someone else's life. This is also because on many occasions in his past—a certain one in particular—Vaïrn found himself in a tight bind with no form of protection whatsoever, and now he refuses to allow something like that to happen again. Category:Archived Characters